


Champion on Former Champion

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [19]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Batiatus House Party, Bottom!Spartacus, Hate Sex, Illithyia is a bitch, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top!Crixus, Varro lives, angry lucretia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Illithyia finds a quick way to get back at Lucretia for making her sleep with Spartacus. It was going to hurt the Thracian as well. And if this didn't work she was just going to have to come up with something else.





	Champion on Former Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so kind of behind. Meaning the next few posts aren't going to be as well written as I would like. And of course I'm going to be behind for a bit since I have to get a chapter of CBCB and one of my Walking Dead fics out. I think I promised someone a chapter of Severest Lessons, (SL from here on out) as well. Sleep is for the weak!

"Friends! It is time for our guests special performance! A quick little spar between none other than  _SPARTACUS_ and the only man who has ever defeated him in battle;" Batiatus pauses for effect, while all the gladiators roll their eyes. Most of them were used to being over looked in favor of, " **CRIXUS**! The Undefeated Gaul!" Spartacus smirks rolling his shoulders as he steps forward. He doesn't have to look over at the shorter man to know Crixus was giving him the death glare. The crowd applauds politely while the guest of honor, Numerius smiles as Batiatus pulls him up. 

"Actually," Everyone falls silent looking at him. Out of the corner of his eye Spartacus notices Illithyia smiling like a cat standing off to the side. Something was wrong. Very wrong, and it was not going to end in Spartacus' favor. "we've all seen them fight each other. And if Crixus thinks that he's back to his full potential he should prove it." Batiatus looks around and laughs softly opening his arms spinning in a circle. 

"Wha-um well, I'm sure I don't understand. Would a clash of swords not prove it so?" He asks starting to look as worried as Spartacus felt. Numerius smiles.

"Well, this is one of the infamous Batiatus House parties." Batiatus and Lucretia share a worried look. Infamous was not what they wanted to be. Crixus' head snaps up eyes wide. Spartacus tries to get his attention to see if the Gaul understood what was about to happen. From the line of gladiators he could hear Varro mutter, 

"Oh fuck." That does not boost his confidence. Numerius nods,

"True, but I want to see something that I've never seen before." Spartacus glances at the crowd hearing the murmurs of agreements and confusion. "I've heard whispers about the things that have happened in years past. And in all the whispers I've never heard of Crixus being part of it." Spartacus tilts his head glancing at the Gaul. The only reason he agreed to bedding Licinia, (NOT Illithyia) was because he thought Crixus did stuff like that all the time. 

"Um, well we never wanted to take the  _Champion_ away for just a secluded few." Lucretia points out. Naevia nods firmly behind her. Spartacus looks between the two women starting to piece part of the puzzle together. More murmuring from the crowd. 

"Yes, but everyone's here right now. We could bring out a bed so that way everyone could watch." Illithyia joins in standing next to Numerius. Lucretia sends her a murderous look while Batiatus licks his lips. Nodding he walks over to the two gladiators. 

"Apologies. I no longer have control of this. Do your best, and do  _not_ mess it up." Batiatus looks between the two of them, Crixus' lips thin and he nods, a quick jerk of the head. Spartacus frowns looking at Batiatus then over to Varro. His friend makes a face of pity, but it tells Spartacus nothing. "Do as you're told, or we will have to kill you." Batiatus mutters, specifically to Spartacus they notice. He nods hesitantly. Batiatus nods turning around with a smile.

"Get out of their way then," Illithyia says motioning for some guards, as they bring a bed out. Batiatus goes and stands next to Lucretia, holding onto her arm. Spartacus and Crixus step back allowing the men to work with the furniture. They left quickly. Spartacus looks at Crixus unsure of what to do. Crixus straightens his shoulders and stares at Numerius. The boy smiles brightly giving a wave of his hand. 

"Begin." He instructs. Spartacus' eyes widen when Crixus starts taking off his subligaria. What the fuck was happening. The Thracian looks at Varro again, who gives an encouraging nod. He turns to Illithyia noticing the malice in her eyes. Spartacus tilts his head, not afraid of letting his attitude show as he follows Crixus's lead with a flourish. The crowd around them gasps and ogles them appreciatively as their clothes drop to the floor. Mira rushes forward and gathers the clothes, stepping around them. Spartacus notices her hand slip under the blanket for a flash of a second. Crixus glances down at it before shoving Spartacus forward. Oh fuck that. 

"Apologies, Dominus." He calls out shrugging off Crixus's hand. Batiatus leans back a little, "Should the Champion of Capua not be the top?" Spartacus asks eyes sliding over to Numerius. The Magistrate's son hums in thought. 

"This is a test of Crixus' strength." He informs after a sharing a glance at Illithyia. Spartacus hopes she dies. "Plus he was once Champion. Let us see if he deserved such a title." Spartacus gives a tight lipped smile nodding curtly. Crixus huffs.

"Hurry up Thracian." He mutters quietly. Spartacus glares at him climbing onto the bed trying to be as menacing as possible while being on his hands and knees. He hears Crixus heave a sigh behind him before hauling himself up behind Spartacus. 

"Forgive me, I'm not overly familiar with two men together, but shouldn't Crixus's cock be more...erect?" Spartacus give Illithyia a side-ways scowl pushing himself up onto his knees and turning around. The Gaul was as soft and as limp as he was anytime Spartacus has seen him in the nude. Not that he expected anything else, but Spartacus rather annoyed at this turn of events. Crixus curls his lips and they both turn to Numerius.

"How would you have me coax his cock to life?" Spartacus asks, those who knew him well recognized the sarcasm. Crixus smacks his arm quickly. 

"You suck it of course." Numerius states proudly. Lucretia rolls her eyes to the ceiling turning away. Spartacus sighs shaking his head. Crixus grasps himself by the base, holding himself up for the ready unsure of if this was even going to work. He's never been with another man before. Still keeping in mind that they were putting on a show he lifts one arm, flexing the muscle running his hand through his hair. 

Before Crixus could process anything else Spartacus leans down and slips his dick past his lips. Eyes wide Crixus blinks down at him. The lack of hesitation sent a thrill down his spine. The Gaul takes a deep breath glancing around the room. Normally the only audience he ever has, if he has one, is Naevia while he was with Lucretia. His eyes flicker to the Domina and for a second he was worried she was about to kill someone. Instead her eyes tear up and she storms off. He watches as Naevia gives him an apologetic look over her shoulder. Crixus was actually thankful that neither of them were going to watch this. Crixus gasps when Spartacus gives a hard suck gaining his attention.

Spartacus hated this. Being put on display was one thing. But this was straight up humiliating. Plus the damned Gaul was barely responding. Spartacus peeks up at him and was irritated to see that the bastard wasn't even paying attention. No wonder this wasn't working so well. Glaring he hollows out his cheeks sucking on the limp flesh insistently. Crixus gasps looking down at him in shock. Spartacus narrows his eyes at him. One thing that was consistent with the Thracian, ever since his youth; he  _hated_ being ignored. Spartacus noticed the question in Crixus' eyes but he ignores it and starts bobbing his head. Twisting here and there, flicking his tongue over the slit more satisfied than he should be to taste the saltiness. Spartacus works quickly using every trick he could think of to get the cock in his mouth to full length. 

He soon regrets this decision. 

Crixus releases his grip on himself hands moving to his sides to clench into fists. Spartacus starts gagging a little when Crixus's cock hardens more fully. He purposefully drools heavily, not sure if Crixus managed to get whatever it was that Mira slipped them. What he does know is that he will not be able to take the Gaul without some sort of aid without bleeding. And he was in no way shape or form going to stroke the man's ego over a large cock. Even if it means stroking the damned thing itself. Dragging his tongue along the underside, Spartacus pulls off with a disgusting pop noise, the spit trailing from tip to tongue. The buzz of the crowd around him was ignore. Spartacus does his best to keep his breathing steady as he turns his back to Crixus once again setting himself on hands and knees. 

Crixus clears his throat to compose himself. Lucretia being the only other person he has comparison to, he had to admit (only to himself) that Spartacus gave the best head he's ever received in his life. He sighs thinking about the amount of lies he was going to have to keep track of for the next month or two while this blows over. Spartacus makes an impatient sort of noise getting Crixus to glare at the back of his head. He wasn't sure  _how_ but he  **knows** that somehow this was the Thracian's fault. Crixus huffs settling a hand in between Spartacus's shoulder blades, pushing and forcing him down until he was put more on display for Crixu- the crowd. He reminds himself. On display for the crown of Romans watching his every move. He clears his throat again before lining himself up with Spartacus's hole. On the bright side, Lucretia might be so disgusted with the idea of having a cock that was in Spartacus that he might never have to- holy fuck the Thracian was tighter than a virgin's cunt. 

Spartacus grips his forearms tightly, his nails digging into the skin. Taking a few deep breaths through the nose he urges his body to relax. But  _every_ eye in the room was on him and Crixus. Some in disgust, most in curiosity, and a few in lustful delight. His blue eyes find Illithyia's and he scowls with their gazes meet. 

Fucking bitch. 

Spartacus jerks a little when Crixus pushes enough to gain a small amount of access. He tilts his head when he feels something warm and wet around the outer muscles of his hole. Crixus must have found what Mira gave them and thank the gods it was oil. He would have to be sure to thank her later. He tries his best to hide the shiver that runs down his spine when the Gaul slowly bottoms out. At some point, Crixus must have grabbed his hips to support himself, since Spartacus feels a questioning squeeze on one of them. Gritting his teeth, Spartacus pulls forward before slamming backwards. A grim satisfaction at the half moan from behind him. It might have been years upon years since the last time Spartacus had a male partner, but he remembers, every little trick from his time with his old lover. And he was going to use them. To his advantage, and to the horror of the "Undefeated" Gaul. He looks at Illithyia again, eyes blazing. She tilts her head with a smirk. When she lifts her glass to him it was understood that this was a challenge. One he refuses to stand down from. 

Crixus holds onto Spartacus's hips, although he does very little. The Thracian, all of a sudden started thrusting backwards, working in a twisting motion that confused the Gaul. He wasn't entirely sure how to act or what to do here. Something he disliked almost as much as he hated Spartacus himself. Mentally shrugging, Crixus follows the mad dog's lead and starts matching his rhythm. He has to bite back a shout when the muscles clamped around his cock pulse around him. What the actual  _fuck_ was happening? Spartacus had yet to make a noise and he refused to do so first. There was a pause in movements when the Thracian peers over his shoulder up at Crixus. He didn't know what the fuck was trying to accomplish here but Crixus was going to do his duty as a gladiator, do what he was told and get over it. However he found himself.......unsettled by the look in Spartacus' eyes. The Thracian turns away and continues bouncing his ass off Crixus's cock. 

It didn't take long for the two of them to be in a competition. The both of them were panting with effort but it was the only sound either of them made. The air in the room was thick and heavy with the silence around them. Skin slapping on skin echoed, it seemed louder than it actually was. Crixus scowls down at Spartacus having shifted his hands to try and control the pace they were going. Only for the bastard to completely ignore this. Teeth grinding he pounds into Spartacus determined to break this fucking cunt. 

Then he heard it. It was quiet, and he almost missed it. But Crixus heard a small; "Fuck." come from beneath him, slipped out through clenched jaw, in the barest of a whispers. 

His grin was nothing but malicious. 

"Say again, " _Champion_ "? I do not believe our  **guests** heard you." Crixus prods twisting his hips in the same fashion again. Spartacus gasps his hands suddenly flying to grip the edges of the bed. 

"Damn you." Spartacus hisses. 

Spartacus could feel his face grow red but how was he to help it? Crixus's cock was larger than his previous male lovers had been and angled the way he was did nothing but tease Spartacus's prostate. He shoots a glare at Illithyia before he bows his head to bite the sheet. Crixus was relentless. Spartacus bites the inside of his cheek doing his best not to whine. It was like he was in the middle of a war with himself. On the one hand, he wanted to just say screw everything throw Crixus onto the bed and ride him into next week. On the other, he wanted to make this as difficult as possible to lesson the pleasure of the Romans, and the humiliation of himself. A smaller part of him wanted to just kill everyone and be done with it. Knowing that wouldn't end in his favor Spartacus looks over at Illithyia again. An eyebrow slowly raises as he noticed some signs. Lips slightly parted with a tongue darting across. Eyes hooded but with the pupils blown wide. The way she leaned against the wall to cross her legs. Spartacus almost grins. It would be easy enough to knock Crixus back down a peg after this. Having Illithyia go home knowing she enjoyed watching Spartacus and Crixus fuck however; now there was something that would be worth it and stick for a long time. It said  _so_ much about her person. 

Crixus slows a little when a groan escapes Spartacus. Was it finally happening? He watches in awe as one of Spartacus's hands slips down and out of Crixus' sight. Although there was no doubt that he was jerking himself in time to Crixus's thrusts. It was hotter than it should have been. Cursing under his breath. Crixus focus's more on his on movements. He flinches the first time Spartacus keens. He didn't mistake the added jolt the Thracian gave either. He could feel his cock pulsing as Spartacus got louder. The man's noises shoulder affect him! Yet here it was, fuel for the fire in his belly. Spartacus shouts, sounding surprised. The two look at each other. And it was the oddest thing...

The crowd seemed to...fade away. As if it was just the two of them. Crixus blinks at him. Spartacus blinks back. 

"Fuck it." Crixus mutters. Spartacus nods.

And the two of them ignore those around them. Spartacus was being loud all on his own, while Crixus snaps his hips, setting a pace bruising enough that he knows the Thracian wasn't going to sit right for at least a few days. They were grunting, and groaning as if they were alone in the room. Crixus even reaches down and grabs hold of Spartacus's hair and a hand on his shoulder for balance. He was cursing, verbally urging Spartacus to find his release. He doesn't think he's heard anything more seductive than the broken whimper of a reply. Crixus holds him by the throat, careful not to actually choke Spartacus. He could feel his balls tightening and Crixus know that if Spartacus didn't hurry up then he was going to be left unsatisfied. 

Not that he seemed to have to worry. He could feel the muscles around his cock start convulsing violently, while Spartacus cries out, cursing Crixus and even switching to his native tongue. Crixus slams into him twice more before freezing. He shudders and shivers his release hitting him harder than he thought it would. Why hearing Spartacus like this sent him over he had no fucking clue. The two of them all but collapse on the bed. Crixus was reeling. Trying to process what just happened. The best orgasm of his life? Yes. Spartacus gave it to him? Unfortunately. What does he do with this information? No clue. 

Spartacus pulls away from Crixus with a wince, still ignoring the crowd. Even as they give a polite round of applause, some even chuckling and conversing with themselves. He could feel Crixus' spunk falling from his hole. He hates this. Hates the wet stickiness of his hand even more, as he drags it across the sheets underneath him. It shouldn't have been as enjoyable as it was. Spartacus's eyes fall to Illithyia who smirks smugly. Grimacing he forces himself to stand, not bothering to get back dressed, and faces her direction jutting his chin out. Crixus looks at him dumbfounded as he slowly re-dresses in his subligaria. 

"Ha! What a performance, huh?!" Batiatus jumps in not looking directly at either of his slaves. Another round of applause. "Alright friends, you know that this night is your night. Control my gladiators and my slaves as you see fit. Enjoy." Batiatus raises his glass to the others much to their pleasure. He takes Spartacus and Crixus off to the side. 

"Dominus?" The chorus nervously. 

"You two did  _fantastic!_. However, go below and wait further instructions. That should have never have happened to to the two of you and I apologize." Spartacus blinks at him. He might be ambitious and greedy but he was a better Roman than most. Spartacus and Crixus nod moving to do as they were told. Spartacus passes by Illithyia and meets her eyes. She pauses. 

He winks. 


End file.
